1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A three-dimensional image display apparatus including an image output unit that outputs image light, and another optical component such as a polarizing plate and a retarder that is pasted with an adhesive layer onto the image output unit that is one optical component is known (see, for example, Patent Document No. 1).    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-91834